Eye of the Beholder
What is an event? An event is a temporary special offer, introduced into the game to provide some fresh inputs into the sometimes very routine Emporea life. During the event, no game rules will be changed at all and every single player action or alliance action will be governed by the same rules as ever. However, new special content will be added into the game and and the players will have an option to broaden their gaming experience. What happens after the end of the event? All experience, resources, items and everything else the players gain during the event will stay in their profile / inventory and will count normaly. This is one of the main advantages of the event – the players have the opportunity to gain a lot of bonus objects and units they wouldnt have access to under normal circumstances and they can use those also afterwards. What is the main theme of the event "Eye of the Beholder"? Creatures from the depths of the oceans decided to pay the surface of Emporea a visit! How long will the event "Eye of the Beholder" last? The event will last for 6 days. New items Naga shell - You may acquire this item by attacking the event camps. The shell serves you to recruit the bonus unit - Naga. Pearl - There will be 4 kinds of pearls in the game, the only difference between them being their colour. There will be red, blue, green and yellow pearls and you will be able to find them in the Sunken temples & shrines. By forging all of the four types of pearls you will craft a Pearl amulet. Pearl amulet - This item is crafted by forging the 4 different types of pearls and serves for 2 purposes: 1.) You may use the Pearl amulet as a currency in the event shop. You will be able to buy runes (= 3 runes for 1 amulet - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps at the beginning of the event except the rune of air, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), new rare artefact (=Shoulder of Wisdom for 3 amulets) and the new legendary artefact (=Trident of Destiny for 5 amulets). 2.) The Pearl amulets may be used if attacking the new bonus camp - the Octopus camp. If you have the 2 amulets in your inventory while attacking this camp and decide to use them, you will receive the new bonus item "Frutti di mare". You may attack the Octopus camp even without the amulet, but you will be unable to find Frutti di mare. Frutti di mare - This item may be found in the Octopus camp if the player uses 2 Pearl amulets while attacking the camp. By forging 4 Frutti di mare items in the forge, you will craft the Heart cocktail. Heart cocktail - This item is acquired by forging 4 Frutti di mare items in the forge. The cocktail may be used while attacking the new bonus camp - the Kraken camp. If you have a Heart cocktail in your inventory while attcking the Kraken camp and decide to use it, you will have a 100% certainty to find the Eye of the Beholder. Again, you may attack the Kraken camp even without the cocktail, but you will be unable to find the Eye of the Beholder. Living eye - always drops in Kraken kemp IF player owns and uses Heart coctail, may be used in the event shop (click on Living eye in the Inventory to display the event shop) New camps Sunken temple - A single attack on this camp consumes 2 command points. In this type of medium camps you have a bigger chance of finding artefacts and a 66 % chance of finding a pearl, which can be used in the Forge to produce a Pearl amulet! Last but not least, fighting in this camp means more experience points and resources gained than in any other medium camp and you can find a Naga shell here - you will need that to recruit Nagas! Sunken Shrine - hard, 3 command points needed, 100 % chance to find a Pearl, chance to find a Naga shell Octopus camp - An attack consumes 2 command points. In this type of camps you have a bigger chance of finding artefacts and fighting in this camp means 250% more experience points and resources gained than in any other hard camp. 1.) If you have 2 Pearl amulets in your inventory while attacking and you decide to use them, you have a 100% certainty of finding Frutti di mare, which can be used in the Forge to produce a Heart cocktail. 2.) The Pearl amulets are not required to be able to attack the Octopus camp, but without them you wont be able to get the Frutti di mare. Kraken camp - A single attck costs 10 command points and in case of a successful conquest, you will receive more experience points and resources than in the other very hard camps. 1.) If you have the Heart cocktail while attacking the Kraken camp, you will receive the Living eye. 2.) The Heart cocktail is not required to be able to attack the Kraken camp, but without it you wont be able to get the Living eye. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps have any protection, they are free to be attacked on any gameworld. *Rune of earth (II) can be found in Sunken Temple & Octopus camp *Rune of water (III) can be found in Sunken Shrine, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Sunken Shrine *Rune of fire (IV) can be found in Kraken camp, only after there are already common very hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, (II) OR (III - after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld) are found in Kraken camp What exactly can be purchased in exchange for the Living eyes? Eye of the Beholder This item is a battle helmet that IMPROVES ALL OF THE BATTLE STATS THERE ARE by 2 skill points. Therefore, all of the stats listed in the Fighter section are raised by 2 skill points, regardless of the fact that the player might have already achieved the maximum skill points assigned to a particular statistics type. Every next level of the Eye of the Beholder adds 1 more skill point. YOU NEED TO HAVE THE PARTICULAR SKILLS UNLOCKED AND AT LEAST 1 SKILL POINT ASSIGNED TO THEM TO RECEIVE THE BONUS FROM THE EYE OF THE BEHOLDER! + 2 new artifacts: TENTACLE CROWN Similar to the Eye of the Beholder - it improves all of the Spellcaster hero skills by +2 skill points (+1 point for each additional level). It also includes a bonus on Experience of + 10% (+5% per each additional level) and Artifact discovery bonus of +10% ( +5% for each additional level). DOES NOT IMPROVE THE ULTIMATE SKILL IN THE SPELLCASTER skill tree. MIND SHACKLE A unique helmet that improves the Builder hero skills by +2 skill points (+1 point per each additional level) while also improving Recruit speed by + 10% (+5% per each additional level) and Research speed by +10% ( +5% per each additional level). DOES NOT IMPROVE THE ULTIMATE SKILL IN THE BUILDER skill tree. What exactly can be purchased in exchange for the Pearl amulets? 2 new artefact types: Shoulder of Wisdom - rare artefact, +6(+3) experience bonus and +4(+2) artefact finding, price - 3 Pearl amulets Trident of destiny - legendary artefact, +10(+5) damage, +5(+5) hit points, +7(+4) experience bonus, price - 5 Pearl amulets + RUNES - 3 runes for the price of 1 Pearl amulet + a new spell "Let's fight!" - adds 1 command point price: 4 Pearl Amulets, mana cost 300 (-30 each additional level), cooldown 36 hours (-3 hours each additional level), magic cloud 20 New battle units Naga This unit will be available to recruit in case of possession of the Naga shell, its battle stats are following: 2125 hit points + 800 damage + 50 resistance to COLD DAMAGE + 20 regeneration - the upkeep is 20 Vengeful Octopus This unit won´t be available for recruitment, but it will protect the bonus camps: 3000 + 720 damage + 30 resistance to COLD DAMAGE + 25 regeneration - the upkeep is 50 New achievements A new achievement type will be added - Achievement for crafting the Pearl amulets. Event competition The goal will be to kill as many Nagas as possible.